Le frimeur pris sur le fait
by Hermi4851
Summary: James pousse Lily dans le lac et doit faire face au mécontentement du professeur Dumbledore. /!\ Fessée - Spanking


Le frimeur pris sur le fait!

Qu'il faisait bon en ce premier jour des vacances de Pâques! Tous les élèves étaient sortis dans le parc pour profiter du soleil, oubliant momentanément la pile de devoirs dont ils avaient écopés… Parmi les élèves de 5ème année, adossés à un chêne centenaire, le beau Sirius Black, l'intrépide James Potter, le sérieux Remus Lupin et le petit Peter Pettigrow. Ces deux derniers étaient plongés dans un manuel de métamorphose: Remus essayait d'expliquer en détails le principe des animagi à Peter. Sirius et James, eux, n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que regarder les filles du coin de l'œil avec des airs de connaisseurs. Seulement, cette occupation parut bientôt insuffisante à James qui dit à l'intention de son ami:

- On part à la chasse?

- Impossible de résister plus longtemps à ces proies alléchantes, acquiesça Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Tous deux se levèrent alors et s'avancèrent en conquérants vers le groupe de filles agglutinées près du lac et qui, les voyant arriver, commencèrent à glousser.

- Salut, Lily, lança James à la seule fille qui n'avait pas tourné la tête à leur approche.

- Bonjour, James, répondit Lily d'un ton indifférent en continuant à agiter ses pieds dans l'eau.

- Ça va? demanda James, essayant de nouer une conversation.

- Ça irait mieux si tu me fichais la paix!

- Ouh, mais ça n'est pas très gentil, ça!

- On récolte toujours le fruit de ce qu'on a semé…

- Et donc, je pourrais me venger de tes paroles blessantes!

- Essaie seulement, fit Lily en fusillant James du regard.

- C'est un défi que tu me lances?

- Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à lancer des défis à un minable comme toi!

Des rires fusèrent, provenant des quelques filles moins intimidées. Même Sirius esquissa un sourire à voir son ami se prendre un tel vent. Mais James n'était pas homme à se laisser faire:

- Dis donc, une jeune fille insolente comme toi a l'air d'avoir bien besoin d'être remise dans le droit chemin. Et pour ça, rien de tel qu'un bon bain glacé!

Et il joignit le geste à la parole avant d'éclater de rire. Lily, qui n'avait pas réussi à s'esquiver, poussa un petit cri et tomba la tête la première dans l'eau froide. Bonne nageuse, elle remonta rapidement à la surface. Elle ne prit que le temps d'inspirer avant de jeter une insulte à l'adresse de son agresseur mais elle sentit alors quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Cette fois-ci, elle poussa un véritable hurlement.

James, qui riait aux éclats avec Sirius, ne comprit par le danger auquel était exposée la jeune fille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit disparaître soudainement de la surface de l'eau qu'il commença à s'inquiéter. Pendant ce temps, Lily cherchait frénétiquement sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, mais les remous la gênaient. L'air commençait à lui manquer et sa vue devenait floue…Sa main rencontra le contact d'un morceau de bois…Elle devait y arriver…Elle n'avait plus d'air, sa cheville lui faisait mal, la surface de l'eau s'éloignait…Elle allait… sombrer… c'était la fin…

- James, il faut l'aider! s'écria Sirius un peu en retard.

Tous deux dégainèrent leurs baguettes mais contre toute attente, Lily réapparut à la surface et se dirigea rapidement vers la rive, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air. Une de ses amies vint à elle en lui tendant la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demandèrent toutes les filles.

Lily reprit son souffle avant de répondre en criant presque:

- Ce qui s'est passé? A cause de cet imbécile, j'ai failli mourir noyée, voilà ce qui s'est passé! Le calmar géant m'a prise par la cheville et m'a entraînée! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à sortir ma baguette à temps!

La fin de sa phrase prit une teinte hystérique qui amusa James, le faisant du même coup retrouver son insouciance.

- Bah, je parie que ce n'était qu'un poisson qui t'a frôlée et tu as paniqué!

Lily rugit de rage et brandit sa baguette sur James.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Mlle Evans, pourquoi êtes-vous toute trempée?

Le professeur McGonnagal venait d'arriver sur place.

C'est de façon saccadée que Lily raconta, aidée de ses amies, ce qui s'était passé. McGonnagal ouvrit alors des yeux horrifiés.

- Vous avez osé faire _ça _? demanda-t-elle à James d'une voix chargée de colère.

- Mais, professeur, elle n'a rien et…

- Taisez-vous! Cela aurait pu très mal tourner et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement!

James déglutit devant cette hargne et n'osa rien dire, mais il fronça les sourcils de frustration.

- Quant à vous, Mlle Evans, ajouta McGonnagal d'une voix bienveillante, je vous félicite du sang-froid dont vous avez fait preuve. Mais allez à l'infirmerie, il faut s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles.

Lily obtempéra et s'en alla suivie de deux filles, décochant au passage un regard plein de haine au jeune homme. Les autres restèrent, espérant voir James se faire gourmander. McGonnagal se tourna à nouveau vers lui:

- Suivez-moi.

James, pas suicidaire, obéit en silence mais de mauvaise grâce. Sirius le regarda partir d'un air inquiet.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le château et parvenus au deuxième étage, le professeur lui ordonna d'un ton sec:

- Chez le directeur. Il sera au courant de tout.

Et elle rajouta à l'intention de la gargouille:

- Patacitrouille.

Des escaliers commencèrent alors à se mouvoir. James, toujours mécontent, se laissa monter. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, il ressentit une certaine appréhension, cependant vite balayée par sa frustration. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si le calmar géant s'était justement trouvé là!

Après avoir frappé, il entendit le traditionnel « entrez! » et obéit. Il se retrouva devant Dumbledore qui était assis à son bureau et le regardait d'un air désappointé.

James s'avança de quelques pas. Sa colère était un peu retombée à la vue du vieux sorcier à qui il vouait une grande admiration mais elle couvait toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Il essaya de soutenir le regard du directeur mais n'y parvint que pendant deux secondes et préféra fixer la plume posée sur le bureau.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole, d'une voix calme et posée:

- Mr Potter, nous voici une fois de plus face à face. Cependant, vos méfaits d'aujourd'hui sont bien plus graves que les précédents. Vous avez mis une élève en danger. Vous en rendez-vous compte?

- Je voulais juste lui faire une farce…C'est pas ma faute si elle ne sait pas nager et si elle se croit attaquée! protesta-t-il, essayant de conserver sa colère que la présence de Dumbledore avait rendue quasi nulle.

- Mlle Evans est une excellente nageuse et a été véritablement attaquée, vous le savez très bien!

James tressaillit à la voix dure de Dumbledore et ne dit rien. Le directeur soupira d'un air affligé qui fit mal à son élève et le fit presque flancher.

- Si ç'avait été un élève moins doué que Mlle Evans, il y aurait peut-être eu un mort et vous auriez été renvoyé. Ne comprenez-vous pas cela?

James s'imagina la réaction de ses parents s'il avait été renvoyé et cela le fit frissonner. Mais têtu et fier, il ne voulait pas admettre que ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute. Il l'avait juste poussée, il n'avait pas appelé le calmar géant pour qu'il la dévore!

Il se renfrogna et ne répondit pas. Dumbledore soupira à nouveau:

- Il me semble qu'il va vous falloir une petite mise au point.

Il se leva et plaça une chaise eu milieu de la pièce. James comprit.

- Non! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Je n'ai rien fait!

- Bien sûr que si, vous vous êtes rendu coupable d'une faute grave et je vais vous aider à vous en rendre compte. Approchez, répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

James déglutit mais releva le menton et resta fièrement planté où il était, montrant clairement son insubordination. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils:

- Maintenant, James!

James tressaillit à nouveau et automatiquement, s'avança vers son professeur.

Le directeur le prit alors par le bras et le coucha sur ses genoux, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la résistance de James. D'un coup de baguette, il baissa le pantalon en même temps que le slip de son élève, qui poussa un gémissement de honte. Sans plus tarder, Dumbledore commença à le fesser.

Cette fessée rythmée, composée de claques fortes mais espacées chacune de quelques secondes, ne plaisait pas du tout à James. Il avait tout le temps de craindre la douleur prochaine, et aussi tout le temps pour penser aux causes de cette punition. Rapidement, il commença à pousser des gémissements. Dumbledore demanda alors:

- Pourquoi recevez-vous cette fessée, James?

James détestait cette question. Et puis zut! Il en avait marre, et il ne se laisserait pas faire!

- Parce que vous êtes injuste!

- Mauvaise réponse, dit Dumbledore d'un ton plat en augmentant la puissance de ses claques. James faillit pousser un cri mais se retint à temps.

Soudain, le directeur claqua la fesse droite de son élève cinq fois de suite rapidement et au même endroit. James laissa échapper un sanglot. Lorsque le directeur recommença l'opération avec la fesse gauche, un sanglot plus fort sortit de sa bouche.

Dumbledore insistait maintenant sur le haut des cuisses, et James gigota de plus en plus à mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait.

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur! supplia-t-il, oubliant sa rébellion et sentant qu'il allait bientôt abandonner toute résistance.

Le directeur l'ignora et concentra toute son attention à sa tâche. Peu de temps après, James s'effondrait sur les genoux de son professeur, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Dumbledore s'arrêta instantanément et réitéra sa question:

- Pourquoi avez-vous reçu cette fessée?

- Parce que…j'ai poussé Lily dans l'eau…

- Et?

- Et…parce que c'était dangereux.

- Exactement. J'ose espérer que vous ne referez pas la même erreur.

- Non, monsieur, je suis désoléééé…

- Je sais, c'est fini.

Il laissa le temps à son élève de se remettre puis lui remonta ses vêtements et doucement, le remit sur ses pieds. James, le visage rouge et plein de larmes, fixait le sol.

- Regardez-moi, ordonna Dumbledore.

James obéit et croisa le regard doux du directeur.

- Si cela venait à se reproduire, vous seriez immanquablement renvoyé. Ne me causez pas la peine de devoir renvoyer l'un de mes plus brillants élèves.

James sourit faiblement et répondit:

-Oui, monsieur.

- Vous pouvez disposer, et vous irez présenter vos excuses à Mlle Evans.

James se raidit, mais la leçon avait été bien comprise, car il répondit d'une voix un peu crispée:

- Oui, monsieur. Au revoir, monsieur.

- Au revoir, Mr Potter.

*******

James était bien embarrassé. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à s'excuser auprès de Lily. Et pourtant, il le fallait…Mais comment?

*******

Lily, toujours pas remise de sa frayeur et que la colère n'avait pas encore quittée, tentait de se concentrer sur un roman dans le calme du dortoir des filles. Elle était dans un passage à suspense lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sec, comme un crissement. Elle releva la tête et vit une chouette qui grattait à la fenêtre à l'aide de ses serres. Elle portait un petit colis.

Lily fit entrer la chouette et détacha le paquet de ses pattes. Une fois la chouette envolée, elle ouvrit le colis et eut une surprise.

De l'emballage de carton sortit un petit poisson volant fait de papier, qui commença à voleter et à bondir autour d'elle comme s'il nageait dans une mer invisible. Après quelques tours de ce manège, il s'arrêta devant le nez de Lily, qui le prit pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle vit alors qu'il y avait une inscription sur le ventre du poisson:

_Je suis désolé._

_James._

Encore plus étonnée, elle resta une minute à contempler ces quatre mots. Puis, délaissant son livre, elle sourit et alla cacher le paquet et son contenu sous son oreiller. S'étant couchée, elle resta longtemps éveillée à sourire au plafond.

FIN.


End file.
